


Pieck Piss Fic

by BlakeYousoro



Series: Attack on Titan Piss Fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Omakyusai, Omorashi, Piss, Piss Fic, Piss kink, Wetting, but it’s hot so it’s ok, literally Pieck just pisses herself that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeYousoro/pseuds/BlakeYousoro
Summary: After a long mission, Pieck finally gets to come out of the Cart and relax.Only problem is, she’s got four months worth of piss to take care of <3
Series: Attack on Titan Piss Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143488
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Pieck Piss Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry for this.
> 
> Dedicated to my bestie on Twitter @pieckcat <3

It had been... days? Weeks? Months?? Since Pieck had last been out of her titan form; and to be honest? She’d lost track of time. Every day seemed to blur into one, and every battle seemed to drag on over days and days to the point where she couldn’t tell when one ended and another started.

“Hng...” she muttered to herself, dragging herself down the corridor of the warriors barracks, crutch dragging behind her. She was a lot slower than usual, this time; mostly because this was one of the longer times she’d had to stay in her form but also...

She really, /really/ needed to piss- and any sudden movements could, well, cause her to wet herself.

You see, having been in the Carts form for so long, it had been a long time since she’d actually last needed to use the bathroom; and she’d made the stupid mistake of going into her transformation with a full bladder.

Now, upon being in the Cart, she had no actual feeling of any bodily functions, really, so it had slipped her mind the entire time they were on the battle field but now it was all over?

It really did feel like she hadn’t pissed in three months- or maybe longer. 

And her poor bladder punished her for it; aching uncontrollably as she waddled slowly down the hallway.

She’d lost sight of where she was going, to be honest; head full of no thoughts other than how much pain this was causing her already worn out body.

As she turned a corner, she tripped over herself slightly, sending her body crashing down to the floor with a slight groan in pain. Her body hit the floor quite hard, apply pressure to her bladder; causing a tiny little bit of piss to spurt out into her underwear. Luckily, it wasn’t enough to be noticeable at all by onlookers, but the shifter knew it was there. The little spurt caused her to give a soft, gentle moan of relief, biting at her lip hard to try and suppress it.

Pieck’s cheeks went a slight shade of red with embarrassment over this, and she was so, so thankful nobody else was around to witness this.

She tried to pull herself back up to her feet, but it wasn’t working, so with a sigh, she opted to abandon her beloved crutch in hopes of crawling back to her room.

She prayed it would be faster this way.

Crawling, rather quickly; she became clumsy with her movements, her desperation getting the better of her. She kept stumbling over her own hands, getting caught on her skirt, and just generally falling flat on her face.

And everytime she took a hard hit to the stomach? More piss left her aching bladder, wetting her underwear more and more each time. 

“F-Fuck-“ she breathed out, blush darkening. “Shit- no, no-“ desperate mutters. 

Soft little whimpers and moans left the shifters lips; it just felt so /good/ and she really didn’t want to keep stopping herself, but she knew she needed to.

Sitting in the corridor, covered in her own piss, would not be a good look for her.

Pieck continued on her trek, dragging herself along; piss dribbling down her thighs, now, just from how much she’d leaked on herself.

She was so, so close to her room. But she was faced with her old nemesis; an enemy she had history of bad blood with, countless battles fought between the pair, to which Pieck was often the victor of. But on this day? She has a feeling the beast would win, and she would fail.

The enemy in question, you ask?

A simple flight of stairs that lead up to the corridor the Warriors rooms were on.

Taking a deep breath, she began to drag herself up the stairs, whimpering softly with each little movement.

Every time she went up, the wood of the stairs nudged against her bladder, and her whimpers only grew louder, and more desperate. 

Piss dribbled down the shifters leg, staining her skirt, now, but she was too focused on her task to care.

And plus- the relief felt so goddamn good.

After a few minutes, she reigned victorious, having gotten to the top of the stairs without any more than just a few little leaks and stains on her skirt.

Panting softly, giving a gentle whimper, she continued on with her journey. Just a little bit more- and she’d be able to go to the bathroom.

Just the mere thought of it caused her to quiver slightly.

However, as time went on, she noticed she’d started to become slower with her crawling; mostly due to how much stress it was putting on her poor bladder. The longer she took, the more it hurt; but the faster she crawled, the more strain it put on it.

It was... a lose lose situation. But Pieck was not one to lose easily! She wasn’t gonna take this lying down!

Whimpering softly under her breath, she kept dragging herself along on the seemingly endless journey.

More piss spilled from her aching bladder, and each time it happened she couldn’t help but groan softly with relief. She was sure by this point she’d left some sort of trail behind her, but she really didn’t care anymore.

In fact... she /really/ didn’t care anymore. All she wanted to do now was to just empty her bladder, and that was it. 

So she came to a stop, ass lowering down onto the floor to sit. She whined softly as she felt just how wet her underwear had actually gotten; it would /definitely/ need to be washed a few times.

However... due to how wet it was, along with her skirt it... it really wouldn’t be much of a big deal to wet it more, right?

Pale cheeks burned red at the thought of pissing herself right there in the hallway, but the thought of it made her feel so damn good- and she knew she would give into it.

Pushing herself back against the wall, dark hues flickered up and down the hallway, just to make sure there was nobody about.

Listening, she heard no voices nor footsteps approaching. Seemingly in the clear, she gave a gentle sigh.

She spread her legs ever so slightly, mostly to try and not get anymore of it on her skin; it slightly stung a little and it wasn’t a vibe, really.

Eyes fluttering shut, she gave another sigh; and finally allowed her bladder to relax.

The stream started off slow, at first, and she gave a soft whimper, cheeks going very very red; but soon? It started to pick up the pace, and piss soon flowed quickly, causing her underwear to become completely soaked, as well as the bottom of her skirt.

A pool soon formed beneath her, but she didn’t care - she could only focus on how /good/ this felt right now. 

She gave a soft groan, almost turning into a moan; back arching slightly. Her mind felt full, almost in a sort of haze of pleasure. 

God, was she really that sensitive to normal feelings after being in the Cart for so long?

Her groans soon turned into full on moans, soft pants filling the gaps between them. The pool was getting bigger and bigger by the second, the pressure on her bladder decreasing as it did so.

It felt so damn good, she never wanted this feeling to end.

But alas, it eventually did; the stream trickling down into a stop, to which the shifter gave a gentle whine too.

Sitting in a puddle of her own piss, Pieck would sigh heavily. This... was not how she expected to spend her first day back in human form, but oh well. Life is full of surprises.

“...” quickly looking around, she still saw nobody.

“...” 

And so the Cart wielder quickly crawled away to go and hide in her room, planning to get all cleaned up and dispose of any evidence that that puddle belonged to her.

Someone else can clean it up. For now? She just wants to get clean, and get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> hot I guess
> 
> Follow my Twitter; @PadwanAnakin


End file.
